The Nights of Las Noches
by Littleredridingwho
Summary: The nights Orihime spent with Ulquiorra.To the court she was his prisoner, he was her capturer.Only at night could they be together.Ulquiorraxorihime.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Ulquiorra...malheuresment!

* * *

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown._

_..._

_I saw you were blind and knew I had won_

_So I took whats mine by eternal right, took your soul out into the night._

_..._

_Ive been addicted to you,_

_I'm so hollow._

_- **Goodbye my lover**_

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_**

It seemed inconceivable that my existence could be altered so dramatically. it was irrevocable what this simple human girl had done to me.

In this barren landscape which consists only of rock and grey ash, it shall serve well as my grave. My true death will occur here, but I am somewhat honoured to be defeated by this orange haired shinigami that stands before me all blood and proud.

I can see now why you had spent those many a nights in Las Noches crying for him.

He is noble and valiant someone perhaps worthy of your heart, far worthier than I.

The heart, what a terribly fragile and human emotion.

What is the heart?

I had never before allowed my thoughts to dwell on somethingso pointless. Something so repulsively human.

That was of course before I had met you.

I found myself fascinated by you, always in rapture of your presence both consciously and sub consciously.

Even now you take my breath away with your hair flaming out like tongues of fire and your angelic face crying.

This is the end I will cease to exist but you will burn ever brighter my amber haired girl.

My mind casts back to the moments we have shared. A strange foreign feeling washes over me. I feel longing and sorrow.

What is this emotion? Ah yes, I believe you humans call it regret.

Regret, I see no worth in such an emotion, yet I cannot repress the thought that overwhelms me.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

My body aches to hold you one last time, like the stolen glances and touches we had once shared.

Those nights we had spent. I remember how your sighs had filled me, the taste of your skin and the feel of your body moulded to mine.

In those moments we were all to exist just you and I. My flesh filling you till you could hold no more.

Skin to skin.

How we had both screamed out loud and hadn't cared who heard.

I had taken away your Innocence.

It was inevitable that it would end despite your reassurances that love was powerful, always claiming it would be alright as long as we believed in us and that we would never be apart.

You foolish little girl.

A dream does not last forever regardless of how precious it is. We had to wake up sometime.

_'cause I saw the end before we'd begun_

How can something love when it's very own heart has been torn out?

Logic told me that it was impossible...but you obstinately persisted that the true heart was hidden within another. Only accessible to that special person.

'How ridiculious' I had replied, it was you who could not see reality or reason.

I asked you countless times to show me that very thing humans branded 'the heart' and I can still recall how your eyes had looked upon me with such kindness as if explaining to a child.

You claimed it was in the hands of the one you adored.

To see is to believe...I had believed that with every fibre of my being, but that first time our lips had met and our moans combined you shattered my pristine control_._

That was the first night we spent together, both our bodies joining in one. My hardness your softness and how our wet bodies had glistened by the light of the lamp.

Your soft lips exploring my dark hollow hole, kissing, licking and tasting it until I could no longer withstand the bittersweet pleasure.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

You have the ability to make me feel uncomfortably human whenever I am in your presence, and not for the first time since I have encountered you do I wish I was a mortal.

I was a soldier, a cold emotionless creature following blindly in faith. Not ever questioning authority. I was dead in more ways than one before you.

unaware that what I sought was you.

I turn to look upon your face, no longer fearful of its grace.

You have never turned away from me or ever looked upon me with fear or revulsion, even now your eyes stare into my own. I contemplate what you see within my teal cat eyes.

I drink your beauty in one last time, slowly memorising each detail of your silver blue eyes, the curve of your cheek, the fullness of your pearl lips and your silk fox hair.

_I've kissed your lips held your head_

We have already said our goodbyes, somehow we both knew it would come to this. One of us would fall in the battle, either him or me.

Our bodies had made a promise, conveying words that can't be spoken, emotions that can't be expressed through speech.

I was yours and you were mine.

_I know you well, I know your smell _

I should fall to the ground, it's where I belong. On the filthy dirty floor looking up to you_._

My body has begun decaying, the large black wings slowly dissolving into nothingness to once again join the earth from whence I came. The slight breeze carries my ashes to you.

Even in my most simplest component I still yearn to be with you.

_I've been addicted to you_

Your incandescent eyes tear up, the salty tears threatening to fall again. Their taste still linger in my mouth.

I ache so much to feel your skin, to let my marble fingers feel your radiating warmth for one last time. I outstretch my hand reaching for you.

I ask the question as I did last night the precise moment my body had entered you,

your body which had lay beneath my own and I had marveled at your breasts rising with each ragged breath you took.

How our eyes had locked, the intense passion and lust in yours had reflected my own.

Then I had leaned in and whispered into the shell of your ear,...

''Do I scare you, girl?''

A sad smile now graces your luscious lips, I know you remember.

''I'm not afraid''.

That sweet voice pierces my body, if I had a heart it would surely break to see the pain in your eyes.

The teal tear tracks on my face feel warm and they tingle with a sensation as if true tears were now flowing down them.

You reach out in turn for my hand, your fingers so lightly brushing my own and causing me to disintergrate.

Ironic that in the end I was the weak and fragile one, not you..but then you had never been weak to begin with.

I see it now,..I can see so clearly your heart lying in my hand, It's exquisite.

Your hand remains outstretched towards me in vain. I shall never forget you my precious fox girl. Your flame hair still burns my eyes, scorching my memory and branding me yours.

_I'm so hollow,... I'm so hollow._

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: I don't own bleach

special thanks to: JC-Zala, Foxgrl18 and onlynameleft...thanx for awesome reviews!

* * *

_Mindless follow the velvet tears,_

_The silent picture is perfect,_

_The architects of our flaws and fears,_

_I know, were nothing but servants,_

_..._

_Silent, damned and strange..._

**_- Deathclub_**

* * *

That foolish human girl is yet again crying. Her tears have been falling continuously since her arrival in Hueco mundo.

_Tears_

Ulquiorra muses upon this human action, what a strange and almost pathetic way of wasting ones energy.

The amber haired girl often cries with such force that many a time it has exhausted her to sleep. she only seems to allow herself the comfort of rest after enduring countless hours of crying, self inflicting a sorrowful pain that causes her body to shake and quiver.

The foolish girl tries to stifle these tears not wishing for anyone to hear, but he always hear he was the one assigned to guard her, he is her capturer and she is his prisoner.

The Arrancar often paces the hall outside her chamber not being content enough to sit and tonight is no different, he walks the corridor, each step feels slow and exaggerated. A sigh escapes his black lips, frustrated that he must use a human gait. _Slow. Aggregating._

All arrancars have been instructed by Aizen-sama that at all times they must move in human speed within the grounds of Las Noches, except for battle, the only exception when they can unleash their pent up energy and move freely as desired. _Free. No restrictions. Caged_.

Each step is mundane

_One...two...one...two._

He finds the rhythm and sequence to his steps.

_One...two...one...two._

Each night has become increasingly uncomfortable. His control tested when he guards this epitome of sorrow, her scent filling the hall till it seems that the very air he intakes is like drinking her in.

_The scent of life within the palace of death._

He hears the girl attempting to hold her cries in futilely, the sound muffled. He contemplates that perhaps she has her fragile fingers clasped over her mouth or maybe she is biting down on a balled up fist to silence the weeping.

The cuarto espada cannot repress the shudder that travels down his very spine at the thoughts of seeing her pearly teeth bitting into creamy flesh. _Teeth._ cutting deeper. _Skin_. till crimson blood. _Torn._ would rise up. _Red . _And stain her lips.

He feels his member harden in his groin, throbbing almost swelling from the thoughts of her, combined with her alluring aroma, a small hiss escapes between clenched teeth while the coiling pressure continues building up and getting tighter._So hard._In taking a shaky breath he composes himself once again. _Her very Tears. Her Scent. Her skin . Intoxicating._

In the end it is a vain attempt to control herself, as always a few sobs wrench out from her lips and pierces his ears. _like Knives. Piercing. My core._

_Nonsense_. He shakes the thoughts from his mind, taking a breath to steady himself, his skin has now become faintly brushed in a slight sweat. _fever._ He chants to himself _I am better than this_.

_I am not trash._ trash like humans who are controlled by such desires. _Trash. Desire. Want. _Never has he felt these desires, never has another caused this reaction_. New. Unfamiliar. Pressure. _

Duty is all that matters, a duty to Aizen-sama. It is what separates him from the trash. To him humans are feeble creatures which run around without care or sense. Always depending on or expecting their 'destiny' to take control. _Foolish._ _Trash_. _No duty._

The espada continues his rhythm of steps. _Her sobs_. He cannot comprehend the precise feeling that washes over him from hearing her weep, of course he is irritated by her weakness but something else resides. _Stupid. Tears. Salt. Alone. Comfort ...Duty_

However tonight the girl, _Orihime Inoue , _has been crying longer than usual, it's late. _why is she not asleep?_.

He finds himself wishing to give her another human to find solace in, anything to cease her _pain. _He momentarily freeze in his step. The steady rhythm wavering. _Her pain?_

How ridiculous he should not care for ' _her pain _' as he had put it. No, he merely wishes to abstain from such unpleasant human sounds, that is all. _That is all. _He continues his pacing while chanting to himself _I do not care for her pain,... _but he cannot understand why this statement feels untrue. _A lie? _No,...Only untrue,...not a lie but not the truth either.

Walking silently along the marble white halls, his light steps not making a sound. Grimmjow has often remarked that he is truly like a panther, sleek and stealthy. _insult. _He is nothing like that former panther- Adjuchas. _Despise _. Another reason that he had taken up guarding her room particularly at night was due to the sextos' lascivious thoughts and actions.

Ulquiorra had often found him eyeing the amber girl lustfully, his eyes straying too long over her form, liking his lips in anticipation. Strange how it had infuriated him. A intolerable hot rage had washed over him. In those times he had wished to rip out his ribcage and make it an accessory to adorn his hollow mask, to signify to others that she is hi-Aizen-sama's. _Not mine. Aizen-sama's._

The teal cat like eyes fleetingly glance to her chamber door. _Counting._His mind already calculating the distance to reach it, Perhaps it would take five steps.

_One,.. two,... three,... four,... five._

Taking five steps along with five short breaths. Now standing before the door, his body feels disconnected, unlike what he has ever felt before. _Stupid. Frustration. Over analytical. thinking too much._

He contemplates at what moment did he instruct his limbs to move and carry him here?

He can feel her reistsu softly calling, pleading for something. _Want. Need. Alone. Craving. _Her spiritual energy is awash with something that craves. _craves._ It craves for what?...He fails in placing the feeling. _aggravating._

How frustrating, never before has he been around a human for such a long period of time, never before having to be aware of each fickle emotion. It is a challenge for him in understanding their numerous feelings. _yet this girl._ This girl of fire is by far the most fascinating mortal that he has ever encountered. _Fascinating. Different. Strange. Unpredictable. _

Her face a canvas through which thousands of different expressions are painted, each one of them that smallest fraction different, always individual. Its puzzling that never twice is the same expression seen. _Unique ._Always altered somehow.

He hears the sniffling of the girl in the room beyond the door. _Will her tears ever end?_

His pale hand reaches for the door handle._Cold. Hard._ _Not unlike myself_. Turning it slowly allowing himself enough time to turn back and change his mind without being detected. _Too late. _Turning the handle slowly. _Can't turn back. _Slowly. _Not now. _He opens the door.

* * *

Please review!let me know your thoughts, opinions etc.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: _I don't own bleach.

special thanks to: Onlynameleft, Foxgrl18, Jc-Zala, nypsy, Strawberry sensation and panther x. thanx for the awesome reviews!

* * *

_Flashed up in my wildest dreams the dark red blood streams,_

_Stretching out like vast cracked ice..._

_The veins of you, the veins of me,_

_like great forest trees pulsing through on and in..._

_**- Lifeboats**_

* * *

For a split second he does not see her. _Gone. Left .why? _But as his incandescent eyes scan the room he sees her sitting pathetically in the corner. _Pitiful. Sorrowful._ Her red hair is splayed out around her shoulders falling over her arms and knees. She has backed herself into the far corner of the room like a frightened little animal, like a fox. Holding her knees to her chest, her face hidden away from the world. Her form shaking uncontrollably. _Quivering_. _still crying_.

''Girl, cease these tears now.''

she starts at his voice, her face raising quickly. _shocked. Humiliated_. She blushes to be seen and caught in her state. _Ashamed._His melancholy eyes regard her coolly, she hadn't heard him enter her room . _So weak and tired._

The fox girl looks up at him, her eyes meeting his own. He wonders what she sees. _Monster? Scary? Heartless?_

Here she is so small and vulnerable, him towering over her. Those predatory eyes portraying no emotion but simply hunter. _Predator. Prey. _

_Mine...if only._

He allows his eyes to study her face, fascinated by her expressions. The girls cheeks are coloured the most Delicious shade of pink the result of crying and embarrassment. Strange how these mortals cry water.

_Water and fire. _A salty solution that runs down heated cheeks. _Cold and warm. _Flushed from the force of crying._Wet and dry...A Paradox. _

A mess of heat and disheveled hair. Blood pulsing life under her translucent pale skin. _Tributaries of blood running within._ The glistening tracks on her face a replica of his own permanent teal markings. _So alike my own yet opposite._

He finds that he can't breathe his breath a lump in his throat, her thick scent overpowering him and causing his chest to become tight. _can't breath. Can't think_. Her scent so much stronger in this room. Everything stained with her, the walls the floor, her bed. _Her scent is drawing me in. More._ _Taste. Take. Mine_. Judas below becomes excited once again. _Vulgar._ _so Innocent_.

No, she was not his too take. He should leave now before he gives himself over to the fever. _Ridiculous,_ He has never caved into such trifle desires, reminding himself of his pristine control he knows he won't lose control. _I won't._He is better than that. These reassurances however do not stop the feral beast within him to rise up and battle for control. It has begun to prowl within, raising its head enjoying her scent, but wanting more. _So much more_. clawing painfully at his control. For once he feels disgusted at himself. _Chaste_. _Im stained. Can't touch. I'll only taint her. _

He cannot leave before he is sure she is not in any physical pain. He puts this concern for her due to duty, he was charged as her guardian and trys to convince himself that it _is_out of duty to Aizen-sama._Only duty_

''Are you in pain?''

The tears fall slowly and noiselessly_. Tempting. Tantalising._

She looks at the espada silently, not responding to his question. _Irritating. _She continues to stare at him intently, those eyes not flickering away, not turning away like others have. Annoyance flares within him. Is she challenging him? _Challenging? _A challenge to who will look away first, no human has ever dared be so obstinate, no human has lived to do so! _But you. Different. only you. __unlike others .Brave._

'' N- n-no..''

she stammers, answering finally and fueling the blush to her cheeks, her eyes downcast out of embarrassment from staring. Her eyes no longer looking at him now, he doesn't like it. _Those eyes._

''Then why must you cry?''

_self inflict pain. Cry till your dry. _He does not know why he asks her such a question. _I shouldn't care._ but he cannot quench his interest in this girl. _it_ _persists._

She looks up once again her eyes meeting his, staring into his own captivating luminescent ones. Her thoughts are incoherent even to herself. _Not a monster. so beautiful. Lonely too. Everything needs love. I don't want to be alone...I don't want him_ _to be alone._

''B-because it makes me feel human, makes me feel like I still have something to live and grieve for..'' _Ichigo,my dear friends I miss you._

she answers, laughing nervously at the end at having been so honest, so open.

He finds It strange how she can cry and laugh within the same sentence. _Contradictions within contradictions_

''You should rest, Aizen-sama requires you to keep your energy up... or I will be _forced_ to make you rest''

He adds in hopes that it will at least frighten her into obeying. _Doesn't flinch. So brave._

'' I can't sleep,... I don't like sleeping alone''

A blush stains her face from her words and how they may have been interpreted. Of course Orihime had been used to living alone ever since Sora had passed away but when rangiku had stayed at her house she had grown accustomed to having someone with her.

_Leave now. Turn back. foolish girl. Don't tempt. _It was the first time that Ulquiorra had ever felt conflicted. His thoughts and orders overlapped one another making the _right _decision unclear. confused at which to follow. _My wishes. _Aizen-sama had instructed him to comply to her needs, keep her energy up._Her wishes._ _duty._ but his logic and reasoning told him that it would be dangerous to stay longer, he did not think his beast could stay calm enough for that. _Aizen-samas . follow. obey .Her wishes._

_'_' Perhaps you could stay with me until I- I fell asleep?''

Her eyes looked into his own. _Pleading Desperate. Lonely._Still crouched in the corner of the room. The white vestements draped around her like wings. _White,... oposite to black._

He knows that he should say no, but then Aizen-sama wishes are her wishes too. _To hold. To dream. To comfort. To feel. _

She watches him closely expecting him to call her foolish, then turn and leave. However he closes his dark eyelashes, casting shadows under his eyes and in the light of the moonlight spilling in through her window he truly looks like he is crying. _So sad,..it hurts._

After closing his eyes for a brief moment in an attempt to get a better judgement of the predicament he is in, he opens them and looks at the fire haired girl.

''As you wish''

Orihime could scarcely believe her ears, she had expected many answers but not one so, _so kind _even though it was still said in his beautiful icy monotone voice it seemed to have an undertone of something gentler.

The cuarto gracefully walked over to the girl who still had her knees clutched to her chest. She marvels at how fluid his movements are, like water or notes of music. Orihime had always wished to be graceful to be able to walk as fluidly as rukia did. He picks her up easily but gently. _Weightless . Soft. Warm. Opposite. _A squeals emits from her pearl lips in protest, embarrassment once again filling her thoughts.

But she is truly too tired to object, the sleepless nights taking their toll on her. Even her eyes feel warm and have begun to sting slightly. _so sick of crying. _His body is cold. _Icy._it seeps through his clothes into her own form, but instead of recoiling from the temperature she finds it pleasant. _cooling. Like ice on a burn._

The espada is careful in holding her. _Not too tight. Breakable. _He places her on the bed gently. _So breakable. Weak. Careful._Turning to leave and deciding to go and stand or sit perhaps sit on the chair in the far corner of the room. _Far from her. Safer. _He feels her small hand grip his arm_, g_rasping as if her life depended on it. _Need. _

His cold eyes turn on her and See's she is shaking uncontrollably once again, tears welling up in her glass like eyes. _Frightened. Of me? _Shaking forcefully while heavy full tears threaten to stain her face. _Shaking. Need. Want. Comfort_. He will not harm her. His feral beast has been controlled, tightly bound within the deepest corners of his will protect her, follow Aizen-samas orders to guard her and comply to her needs. _Will not hurt. Will not taint her._

_What does she want?_ her small frame continues quaking, till it seems it will shatter her. _To stop her fears. Comfort. Frightened to be alone._

''I will hold you until you fall asleep and your tears end''

Her eyes widen, but she does not speak afraid that if she does he will disappear, only nodding her head gently.

He is hesitant for a second, not sure if he is comfortable to be so intimate, but it should not matter regardless, it is only duty. He continues to chant _Aizen-samas orders, _allowing him to go through with this. _Only orders. Duty._

His marble arms slowly enwrap her frame. _Not too tight. Like glass. It can shatter._She lies down while he sits weightlessly on the bed his arms holding and stilling the shaking girl.

_Time moves fast._

_Time moves slow._

_Time stands Still._

Her body resting against his, her head lies on his lap with her hair entangled around their forms. It seems as if the very threads of her hair are entwining them together. The contrast of their white vestments against the red amber hair. _The sun._ While his arms held her, somewhere during the night the girls own hands had gripped onto his. _Holding. ._

She had finally fallen asleep in _his_ arms. _Strange. Never before._

He marvels at her as a child would perhaps hold a butterfly. Fearful to hurt it and scared of how fragile it is.

Now allowing his eyes to full admire her, no longer having to be careful for fear of being seen. The heat emitting from her body was intoxicating. _So warm. Alive_.He knew he would miss this heat when he would be forced to leave. _Inevitable. _A warmth never before experienced. _Fluttering. A heart. Alive._

He looks one last time at the sleeping girl, her body feels as if it is vibrating with life beneath his fingertips. He has before wrenched a beating heart from his enemies chest. Silently relishing at feel of the organ beating in his palm till it stopped - Never had he held a heart _within_ a person. Feeling its beat echoing through out her. _Blood. coursing within. Taste. Mine._

The beast once again waking from it's dormant sleep begins to pull at his restraint, fighting and clawing, his senses become further heightened, realising fully how her scent has engulfed him_. Take. Mine. To protect. _No he could not stay longer, he would have to leave before the beast became uncontrollable_. _

Flexing his arms sub consciously tighter. Looking one last time at the sleeping girl_. _Her lashes adorned with remaining tear drops, _Like diamonds. _

He shifts her body from his and places her within the comfort of her bed. Already the loss of contact is somewhat...painful. Exiting through the chamber door it seems almost a lifetime ago when he had first entered this room, the first time she had arrived in Las Noches.

With one last look of the mortal girl he contemplates, _Weak? No,...Merely fragile._

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer_:I don't own bleach!

Thanx you to all my lovely reviewers!you are the best!

* * *

_Never thought you'd make me perspire,_

_Never thought I'd do you the same,_

_Never thought I'd fill with desire,_

_Never thought I'd feel so ashamed._

**-_ My sweet prince, Placebo_**

* * *

After leaving the sleeping girls room ulquiorra tried desperately to understand and rationalise what had happened. _Her skin. Her body. Embracing. _He could not fathom this unexplainable reaction she had caused on both his body and mind. _Irrevocable._

He knew for certain that the sooner he left the better. it was taking every ounce of his restraint to not turn back and enter her room, both of his hollow and human instincts urged him to do so. _conflicted_. His chest had become tighter, each breath was harsher and more ragged, it felt as if each breath he drew chaffed his lungs raw_. dry. thirst. hunger. _Her scent still clinging to him, intoxicating him. He clenched his fights tightly, nails digging into his palms_.pain is uncomplicated_.

_The Further away from her,...safer_. _For us both._

The Espada walked seamlessly along the corridor despite his tension. when his room was finally in sight, a large Gothic four made of steel branded the door, he almost threw himself into the room in haste. shutting the door, he closed out everything else, all that existed was this room, his thoughts of her and his feverish longings. _hard_. _coiling_.

His clothes felt uncomfortably tight. _unbearable_. The vestments suffocating his chest and the material restricting his increasing hardening member. Never had he experienced such carnal reactions. He was Ulquiorra Cifier, quarto espada, he did _not _succumb to such primal instincts. He had never desired or needed anothers touch, until her arrival. _Because of her._

Waves of heat rolled over his body causing a light sweat to break out and coat his skin, he needed to be free of his uniform. _To tight. To hard._ The material rubbed uncomfortably against his pulsing member, he was somewhat shamed to be in such a state.

He shed each piece of clothing gently, careful not to aggravate his tension further and made his way over to the bathroom. He decided a shower would be the best remedy, it often calmed his excitement after a strenious battle. Removing the last piece of clothing from his slight muscular frame, a hiss escaped his mouth as the cold air hit his hardened shaft. It pulsed with a painful need, but he would not allow himself such a release or pleasure. He could not touch himself that way while imagining it was her slim fingers. wanting, wishing it was her. _Never thought I would abstain._He would feel ashamed to disgrace her with such vulgar actions. _A monster! Never thought I would feel so ashamed._

He would have to erase every trace of her scent, the other arrancars would pick it up if he did not. _protect her from them. protect her from me._

Stepping into the shower he allowed the cold water to trace rivers across his skin. His hands braced against the wall as the water washed her scent and his yearning away. _filthy. Too pure_. He wondered what the girl would think if she were to see him now in this state, his disgraceful actions all because of her sweet chaste innocence. _Her trust_. His head was bowed forward and his muscles were taut. The inky black hair framed his face hiding him from her glass eyes. _Wash over me with your light._

it seemed a lifetime till he eventually turned the water off, his body numbed from the icy water, he didn't bother to dry himself off, instead he lay on his bed dripping wet. Shutting his eyes he tried to block her face from his thoughts...but to no avail.

_Your eyes, your skin...your lips._

* * *

The following day Aizen-sama had called forth a routine meeting of the Espada's. As requested the ten arrancars all sat around the long white slender table, listening intently to their leaders tranquil words. As usual Aizen-sama sat on his throne at the head of the table with kaname standing silently in his shadow. _Nothing but a loyal dog._

The shinigami sat relaxed in his chair with his chin resting gently against his knuckles, with that disturbingly content smile still playing on his lips. There was something unnerving about him whether it was those cold eyes that regarded you analytically or his entire demeanor. Everyone in the room held awe for him, although the majority of it was dominated by fear.

Ulquiorra had his head slightly bowed, a habit and somewhat instinctive gesture of respect he had obtained from being in his kings presence. _Duty. To serve. _The quarto sat motionless, unmoving like a marble statue, unlike grimmjow who was obscenely reclined in the chair . His thoughts which were usually orderly and coherent had seemed to have become increasingly volatile and unpredictable._No order. Complex. Her fault._

Each train of thought somehow always led back to that single mortal. _illogical._

Their leader had recently received a new cargo of tea imported from the world of the living. He had insisted each one of them enjoy a cup. The delicate china object that contained the new favoured tea had become hot from the liquid. Holding the cup gently in his alabaster hands enjoying the oddly pleasant warmth it offered.

_It's_ _Warm. The Heat. Like the Sun. Which is Red. Like Her hair. Her warmth. My personal sun,... Her..._

He had experienced many lifetimes of thoughts, more than a human could possibly comprehend. He was able to think of numerous different subjects individually and simultaneously all at once. This however had proven to be his downfall, as a result the girl always occupied his thoughts. _Alone? Crying? Safe? _Even now in the recess of his mind he was thinking about her despite his best efforts not to._infuriating_

The sexta and the quinto who were also in the large white aesthetic room acted disgracefully as usual. _No respect_. Unlike Grimmjow or Nnoitra the pale statue-Esq arrncar always held the highest courtesy at _all _times for their leader.

Grimmjow was if anything an ignorant and cowardly creature. In Aizen-sama's presence he was reserved and somewhat fearful of their king, however he had no problem with defiling his name once out of earshot.

Nnoitara was..._Trash_It irritated him that the quinto espada was so loose with his own branded tongue. Often casually remarking on the amber girls figure. sneering lustfully at her and speaking with crude language. _so innocent_. She had blushed wildly at the tall thin espadas words, turning so red, even to the tips of her ears. Ulquiorra had felt oddly unnerved at her reaction, he knew it was how she _would _react but somehow he could not stop the fleeting thought that he should be the only one allowed to cause her body such reactions.

However he had quickly discarded the thought immediately after it had materialised. rationalising it as simply his duty to protect his kings property, with her blushing so heavenly as she had, it would of course caused any sane arrancar to be tempted. _Blood. Translucent skin._

He had wanted to rip the quinto's long pointed tongue from his very mouth for his thoughts and his recommendations of suitable _punishments_for the defiant girl. Ulquiorra Scolded himself mentally for his own internal thoughts. _stupid. immposible. not yours._

The large dome clock positioned within the far corner of the whitewash room, ticked by receptively. The quarto espada found each tick extremely irritating. It was the only clock within Las Noches that he was aware of but he could not fathom why Aizen-sama could wish for such a device. _so human._

_Time._

it was such a senseless thing. Humans were ruled by it, constantly becoming nervous and fearful of it's transition. To him it was superfluous, time held no sway in Hueco Mundo, there was no measure of the days here. it was impossible to try and decipher the hours spent, it quite simply just _was_.

However he had found himself becoming increasingly controlled by this clock. Each simple tick held sway over him, indicating some sense of measure till he could once again visit the girl. _That amber girl. _He felt his impatience growing before his king interrupted.

''why don't you go and check in on our guest, orihime Inoue.?''

'' yes of course, Aizen-sama'' _At last._

The quarto left the large room for once not wishing to remain in his kings presence. _See her. smell her. feel her._

At a fast pace, the espada eventually reached her quarters. Standing on the outside of her door he could feel her wramth seeping through the cracks. He found himself hesitating at entering her room, a strange excitement and fear washing over him. _fear? absurd.._

Fear? what did he have to fear? She was mortal and he was an arrancar, no mere human could match his strength. _mortal. immortal. human. inhuman._Fear,...he had seen it etched into the faces of his opponents yet there was no reason now for him to be afraid. _heart. heartless._

He entered silently like he had many times before. He saw her immediately this time. _strong. brave. _It seemed as if last night's tears had never fallen, as if she had not cried her body weak. _Resilient._ The young girl was sitting gracefully on the windows ledge, gazing distantly out towards the spartan landscape. _Lonely. caged._

He stood silently and unmoving for what a human would call a few seconds but it was all the time he required to allow him to drink in every exquisite feature of her body. The immaculate white vestements she wore only set her hair ablaze all the more. As Ulquiorra trailed his teal eyes along her body. _fascinating. soft. curves. _He noticed how she was sitting, the layers of the skirt had been pulled up to drape just below her waist exposing her long lean legs. Her legs which were as pale as the moon that hung in the ominous sky of Hueco mundo. His eyes followed the creamy skin dangerously high untill it disappered into the bunched layers of material. _Maddenning. control. temptation. want._

The fox girl seems to have forgotten entirely of what he is, letting her guard down so easily around him. Making herself more vulnerable than usual in this dangerously alluring pose. _Soft. skin. taste_.

Has she forgotten he is not human? _foolish. innocent. naive girl. _Not a human but an arrancar- a hollow.

He may have removed his mask partially and even overcome the boundaries of mortality and logic, but his hollow senses still remained intact despite how hard he had tried to destroy them. He was not able to escape those basic primal instincts_. scent. sight. taste. touch. mine._

Hollows were creatures that solely reacted on their desires. If a soul was set before a hollow it would not fight it's carnal desire to take and devour it. The hollow would not contemplate whether it should take the soul or not, it would simply act. _on impulse._

How had she forgotten that he was once such a thing? and still partly as well. Even Nnoitrara had once commented that ''once a hollow, always a hollow''.

The quarto espada was standing close to the entrance of the room, his hands within the confines of his pockets. The girl still oblivious to his presence let out a sigh. _._He wanted to know her thoughts, the very mechanics behind her gestures and actions.

He had intended to announce his presence to her, but he had become engrossed in studying her beauty. _Pure. brave. unique_. _defiant. _Slightly smiling at the last thought_. not mine._

Just as he was about to announce his arrival to her, he heard his name fall softly from her lips.

''Ulquiorra...''

He froze,...feeling as if he had died again from the piercing sweetness at hearing his name spoken by her, a extreme softness laced through her voice. _a sigh. need. want._ Before he could fully accustom to the situation he had already closed their distance.

_Distance...gone._

_Her skin, her breath,...warmth within my hands._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach!

sorry for the super late update!thanks to all those who have reviewed!it brightens my day!keep the feed back coming!I want to read your views and opinions! I love you all!

* * *

_Fear and panic in the air,_

_I want to be free from desolation and despair,_

_And I feel everything I saw is being swept away when I refuse to let you go,_

_ ..._

_When will loneliness be over..._

- **Map of the Problematique, Muse**

* * *

Orihime was perched on the ledge of her window, staring thoughtfully out of her barred room. She sat and contemplated many things, both important and unimportant. It was easy to divide her life into these categories_. Ichigo, my friends, my brother_ were very important to her, while chocolate and other heavenly food was less significant.

Of course she missed both of them, here in Las Noches she had no friends or luxurious food. No one acknowledged her worthy enough to talk to and the meals she was fed were the basic nutritional type, carbohydrates, protein etc.

She missed cooking, exploring and experimenting with different flavours and Afterwards calling over to Tatsukis so the two of them could indulge on the sweet pastries.

Orihime felt her eyes burn, tears once again threatening to fall.

_I'm so very tired of crying, so tired._

The evanescent moon was hanging sorrowfully in the dark sky. It seemed a lifetime ago when she had felt the sun on her skin, it's warm heat radiating throughout her clothes and body. _Ichigo_.

He had been like the sun, always warming her soul. He had always been the one shining brighter than others, burning even her eyes, but she had never cared to look away.

_Blind me Ichigo._

That had once been her thoughts. The secret conversations in her mind where she confessed her love and he returned each sigh with as much devotion.

_Dreams, only a childish young girls dream. He loves Rukia, not me, never me._

_It isn't betrayal to love another, if he never loved me,_

However, here in the darkness the moon burns the brightest, it's pure white light not hurting her eyes. Its incandescent glow lighting up her chamber, pouring raw, white light onto her skin.

Had the moon always looked so beautiful?

It's painful loneliness seeped out into the night, coating the atmosphere with desperation and loss. For unknown reasons Orihime felt her chest contract and shapeless emotions began welling up. They filled her chest and head till she felt they would burst out from her chest. The crazed newborn emotions as always, escaped through her dewy tears, falling down her face leaving moist paths behind.

It aggravated even herself that she cried so much, but it was a release. It eased the insanity of it all. Unknown for quite sometime she had realised that these tears weren't meant for her _pain._ She didn't cry for herself, no, these night she spent crying were for another.

While gazing at the ever present moon she thought of_ him._

Every-time her own eyes locked upon the moon, her thoughts lead back to a certain espada, her guardian.

_Ulquiorra._

He was like the moon. In this ominous darkness which was obsolete of stars, he shone out ever brighter. A light guiding and watching over her.

The quartros sadness always pierced her heart. His heart wrenching beauty and pain stabbed her heart unbearably.

In those first few nights of her capture and imprisonment she had been wary of him, cautious, but never scared.

His sadness washed over her,the permanent tear stains conjured up unreasonable yearnings to hold and comfort him. Often she had found herself wondering what it would feel like to be embraced by him, and then her dreams somehow had been answered in that night.

That night he had held her. Her heart had been beating erratically, the feel of his strong arms enclosing her. Experiencing a safety never before known. It was easy to pretend he cared for her in that moment.

_You had held me while I cried, you had comforted me...I'm in debt as always to you._

''Ulquiorra...'' his name fell from her lips like a prayer, a wish and longing for what could not be stained her face.

_If Only you could hear me now..._

Orihimes mind for a split second couldn't comprehend what happened next, one moment she was sitting, resting her back against the wall while gazing out at Hueco Mundo.

The next Ulquiorra had her held in tight grip, his hand holding her face while the other gripped her slender arm. She was oblivious somewhat to the pain caused from his strong grip, too lost within the sadness and beauty of his eyes.

* * *

Ulquiorra had reacted unconsciously upon hearing his name spoken in such a way. It had baffled him beyond rational understanding as to why this mortal spoke his name with such a familiarity and softness.

_Stupid. Innocent. Mistake. _

If he had been human he would have perhaps blushed – but he wasn't.

_Stupid. Foolish girl. Mistake._

It was a mistake to be so tempting and unguarded around arrancars.

Moving in an unnatural speed, too fast for her to register his approach. _attack. _His actions were swift and flawless, gripping her by the neck, he pulled the girl across the room and pressed her against the solid white wall. Caging her like a frightened little animal. Predator and prey. He needed to only raise his hand a fraction upwards and she would be suspended in mid air.

_Why? Why? Why? _

Her frightened blue eyes bore into his own dead ones. _Finally you_ _are scared_.

He held her securely against the wall, forgetting momentarily in that precise time of how delicate she truly was. Already his fingers were bruising her creamy flesh. _Fragile. Human._ He slid his hand slid slowly up her neck to grip her jaw, his hand forcing her to look at him. _Emotions. Why now? No escape._

''Why?..'' he questioned her.

''Why speak my name?...''

''Why think of me?...''

His questions continued to flow, falling from his charcoal lips one after another. Seeking answers for once in his life instead off following blindly. _Changed. Because of you. _Their distance was minimal. _so close_. He was able to see clearly the flecks of cerulean blue in her wide eyes. Each breath she exhaled felt as if it travelled and passed into him, filling his breathless body. _Breath into me._

He continued to scrutinise her, fighting the urge to tear her apart in hopes of finding the answers to his questions. Fighting the urge to invade every inch of her being and to look into every crevice of her mind and body till there were no secrets, no hiding._ Only us._

Despite his former hollows hunger for blood. _skin. pierce. consume. _A far stronger emotion was residing within in him. It had been growing increasingly stronger with each and every scent, sight, touch_. No. Never harm._

The emotional girl began to cry, her tears staining her cheeks_. Flowing. Why?_

She opened her mouth to speak but words failed her_. Why?_

Ulquiorra held her still in his grip not allowing her to move, to his surprise she didn't try to pull away, her glass eyes continued to defiantly bore into his own. _Like orbs of water. An infinite stream._

Their bodies so close, barely touching yet he felt her warmth radiating from her body, waves of it reaching across and burning his own form._ Fire. Consume me. _

The amber haired girl attempted to speak against the restraint of his hand once again. Her eyes frantically searching his own teal ones, dewy tears threatened to fall.

''I - I ...Because...I..you..''

Her words became distorted as a heavy onslaught of tears fell mercilessly from her blue eyes. Sobs wracked throughout her form causing her to gasp for air, the raw sounds of her drawing breath pierced his ears. The girl could barely breath as she cried heavily. _pain. Intolerable._ She reached up a slender hand to cup his own face, a softer, more intimate replica of his own action. _Gentle. Warm. Forgiving_. The girl traced lazy patterns across his icy skin with her fingertips. Somehow marvelling and memorising his features. Beckoning to him through this simple action which words and speech had failed her.

The quatro espada was once again dumbfounded by her actions._Unbelievable._His cruel and harsh actions should have caused her to recoil in fear or fight in anger, but instead she offered him kindness and warmth, she offered love to a loveless creature._ Why? Monster and Angel._

The bitter sweet sight of the beautiful girl crying so forcefully and gazing up into his eyes with an unreasonable adoration caused him to feel immense shame._ My duty. Duty to protect._

Ulquiorra loosened his grip allowing his hand to rest on her shoulder instead, but still holding her securely against the wall. Turning his head to breath in the scent of her wrist, her skin. His angular nose trailing the veins beneath her skin. _To protect. Never harm._

He allowed the intoxicating perfume of her skin to fill his head. _Only you. blood. yours._Opening his mouth enough to bite his sharp canine lightly against the main vein of her wrist, careful to not pierce the translucent skin. The sharp white teeth squeezing gently. _Life. Crimson. Protect._

The quatro espada then pressed his black lips against the fragile wrist, kissing the spot where he had just previously tasted. Feeling her pulse echoing against his sensitive skin_. Protect. Safe. Mine._

She gasped sharply at his new found intimacy and tenderness. _Only for you_. Looking at her now, he saw that her tears had ended. Those wide eyes reflected his own unbalanced need. _The need for you._

Before he could contemplate the rights or wrongs of his actions, he had en captured her own rose lips with his own. Pressing her further against the wall till their bodies were moulded to one another_. _

_No distance. Together. One. _His black icy lips sucked at her own soft fleshy ones. Licking and savouring her unique flavour_._

She gasped against his forceful mouth allowing him to enter his wet tongue into her own cave. _Taste. _He reveled at her flavour._Ecstasy_. Drawing his tongue over the ridged roof of her mouth, across her own sharp teeth. _Mine. Forever._Her own wet member drew up and met his, pressing and coiling against one another._Dancing._

It seemed she was the air he breathed, passing a breath from one body to another, sharing that sigh of pleasure.

He hadn't been prepared for her reaction. In the first few moments after he had initiated the contact of their skin, she had been still. However as he now invaded and exploited her mouth further more, her hands had become entwined around his neck. One of them gripping into the silk of his midnight hair, tugging strongly. Her nails scratching and clawing for more of him to be against her. An action that would have perhaps caused a human pain, but with him their were no boundaries. _No pain. Only intense pleasure_. Pulling him further more against her mouth._ Too kind. Too tempting. Too loving._

Against his mouth still, both stubbornly refusing to break for air. _You. Air. I. Breath. _Emitting moans of pleasure that sent shivers down his body. _Piercing my core. _Causing that familiar ache to numbly throb, craving her softness_. Craving. your .warmth._

He pressed his uncomfortably hardening member to her soft entrance, earning a gasp and moan as she arched her neck and gasped for breath. He could see she was delirious from the lack of air and pleasure that was causing her body to tremble. _Untouched. _Her sighs were music to his ears, he wouldn't let her know how profound her effect was on him, that was his secret alone. _Only You..._

Pulling her mouth back to his, those few seconds without her warmth was almost painful. The arrancar found himself not caring for duty, not caring for Aizen- sama's rules. There was only them, his amber girl finally within his grasp, within his arms, within his chest.

There was only them and the night...


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**: Thanks very much to those who have reviewed! Onlynameleft you rock!your support really got this chapter done! Thank you! hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

_

* * *

_

_Felt it in my fist,_

_In my feet,.._

_In the hollows of my eyelids.._

_Shaking through my skull,_

_Through my spine and down through my ribs._

_**- Blinding, Florence + the machine**_

If someone had ever questioned Ulquiorra as to how lost within a moment or a person-for that matter, you could become, he would have immediately cast aside such a question as stupid or superfluous. _To be lost within another persons presence...inconceivable_

The notion itself was simply irrational, only signalling weakness and confirming that the thing called the _heart_ did nothing more than cause a being to internally decay. Make them _weak. erode. Rot. _Yet somehow, he now found himself in true rapture of the living creature within the barriers of his arms. _Orihime...__Lost_. _Imprisoned. Slave. _Yes, he was lost within her.

The only thing his eyes could see was the ruby hue of her hair, cascading across her sculpted shoulders and those cobalt eyes piercing him. They were clouded with an emotion caused by _him_. All he could feel was the soft, sensuous curves of her body and the sparse patches of skin that were not covered by the clinical uniform.

The odd contact of skin to skin felt delicious and unnerving, his ice skin un-used to the warmth of her own. _Her __body._His acute sense of smell was dominated by the maddening lush scent of _her, _it had the capabilities to drive him wild and cause his brain to fundamentally shutdown, all his thoughts had become intangible and illogical. _A stream_..._perfume._

Every fibre and molecule within his body seemed to have begun to vibrate, energy in it's most basic form orbiting and centering around her. Their bodies touching and moulding against the other to form one complete being, it felt somewhat like they were two broken shards cut of the same crystal, only now were they once again being reunited to be whole. _Broken...apart...shatter. _

Two bodies contacting without blood or torn flesh was a new and foreign experience to the tear marked Espada, the only occasions he had been this close to another creature was when he was so intricately and precisely piercing the sternum of his enemies, creating a void of pain and emptiness that reflected his own scorched hollow hole.

However within this new experience of pressing his flame haired girl hard but carefully against the wall, it still elicited that same thrill and hollowific hunger only more intensely. _Fervent...burning. _It seemed that his entire reaitsu somehow had become entirely focused on her the moment he had initiated the contact of their lips, as if the universe itself had tipped it's axis just to accommodate this entity within his arms.

He studied her now, still held forcefully-yet obediently against the wall with his own lean form. Turning her amber crown to the side and resting it against the wall. Exhaustion and something else unfamiliar was causing her focus and coherency to disperse, eyes closed while she panted and greedily gasped for air with beads of perspiration adorned across her pale brow. Drops of dew in a desert, his own throat thirsted greatly for their taste and moisture. _Dry. _His lips also hungered for the prolific nature of desire- her lips. _so raw. parched...Hunger._

Ulquiora himself no longer had the capabilities to analyse and solve, his brain unable to contemplate the cause of her feverish symptoms, his thoughts and eyes became captured by her newly exposed high cheek bones and pallor skin which ran across her jawline, down her neck and past her collar bone.

Unlike his own deathly colouring she gleamed incandescently in the moonlight spilling through her barred windows, the un-waxing moon the only witness to his selfish act. Drawing his mouth across her cheeks and down to the soft corner of her mouth, brushing lightly. _Intimate. Delicate._The espada held still.

The feather touch of his lips against the corner of her own small mouth awakened foreign sensations and strange reactions within Orihime, she suddenly felt her heart clench and jolt with a spike of electricity, her eyes burned from the tears threatening to fall ,but not out of sadness in-fact it was _Far _from fear or pain- the converse of the emotion. His gentleness was bitterly sweet snd it shook her entire body and form, she swore that if she held her breath and listened attentively she would hear the rattling of her bones.

To be held so possessively and gently by a beautiful _dangerous _creature who could crush her bones between his fore fingers within a second was shattering... _Uquiorra..._

Turning in response to his gentleness and the charcoal lips that beckoned and coaxed her, she parted her own slowly till she was open mouthed. _breath to breath_. Orihime Inhaled gently his own exhales of breath into her body, Filling her starved and empty lungs. Her mouth danced and evaded contact with his but still continued to draw him further and further into his own demise.

Shivers rippled up and down the Quatro's spine, the roots of his hair also stiffening and even the sensitive nerves on his hollow mask also reacted violently to the girls actions, they were barely touching lips and were only mere centimetres apart, but the girl simply continued to inhale deeply his hot breaths._stole_..._soul...sacrifice..._

_...__so __painful, but pleasurable._

It felt as if the human girl was pulling his very essence from his body, pulling his reiatsu.._his soul_ out from the chambers of his corpse_..his soul..._no, that was lost a long time ago, too far back in time when he was not even yet a hollow and far before his rebirth as an arrancar. _Pointless. _His own memories before his rebirth were lost, however he had always abided to the belief that nothing in his past life had any meaning or value except for the meeting of a deviant shinigami, his sosuke-sama.

However he now Instead wondered what if he had never encountered him that night on the sandy dunes of Hueco Mundo, then the methodical twisted paths he had walked or as humans percieved it to be destiny, would never have presented him with the opportunity to encounter this young girl. _Rare..Fascinating_.

As she continued to rob him of breath he was powerless to stop her, He couldn't draw away and above all he didn't wish to either, it was too intoxicating. _Magical. Odd...beautiful. _All thoughts of the other arrancars had deserted his mind..even his King and creator Sosuke-Aizen.

''Orihime...'' he breathed as her fingers slid from their grip on his neck to brush his charcoal lips, Her index-digit softly sketching their curves and shape. Her pulse resonated from her fingertips to charge through his bones and down throughout his ribs. _Veins of life echoing...pouring...spilling._

* * *

Sosuke-Aizen sat ever proud, the king upon his throne with his knights surrounding him. The architectural design of the council room was specifically designed to his taste, the curves and pillars a homage to his fascination in the classical studies. The white walls that rose up towards the skies, their amplitude and breath larger than life.

Even the monochromatic colour scheme throughout his kingdom personified his philosophical doctrine of the negation of colour, the only true colours to exist were black and white, anything in-between was a mixture of lies and ignorance. Here in Hueco mundo he could create such a place free of corruption, no hypocritical dogs of the seireitei council to stop his developments-and he had created such a place. Las Noches was the precise personification of futurism and grace.

No, he was more than a mere king, a king could be so easily De-throned and disposed of, he was a _God..._and the espada, his children and creations of perfection which had been carved and moulded from his own hands, And Like a God Sosuke-Aizen knew all and sensed all within his kingdom.

The Espada nor any other of his subjects did not know that the very fibres and structure of Las Noches were constructed from the very escence him, small particles of his reiatsu existed in the marble white walls, existed in the dome ceilings and even the vast floors. Thus this let him sense everything that happened in his kingdom, even his direct subordinates; gin and kaname, were not aware of the extent of knowledge he could gain from simply touching the walls, the phrase of _if these walls could speak.._did not even measure it's intrinsic value.

As he looked smugly down on his court he could not help but laugh within the corridors of his own mind at them, they were all his puppets and he was their marionette, they could hate him, despise his very bones yet they would still belong to him, after all how could a child ever fully despise its own parent...There would always be a part of them which would seek his attention, his approval.

A total of twenty minutes had elapsed by since he had dispatched his quatro espada Ulquiorra to attend to his quest, Orihime Inoue. The young girl was truly quite the specimen, a diamond in a coal mine, glittering and sparkling among the filth of karakura town, not even the seireitei had acknowledged the potential of her abilities.

A Reality-warper, the very notion of it defied realism and the physics of reality, yet he did not feel any form of fear towards her power,she was young, naive and impressionable. Their age difference was greater than that of appearance, he was a minimal of 200 years older, he had knowledge and experience that surpassed her countless times, after all knowledge_ is _power.

Despite these clear advantages, she was not quite as expendable as any of his arrancars, yet he knew he would make a profit from her as he did from every one else, one way or another. _Orihime_..he mused, the literal meaning being _princess_. It was Ironic really, perhaps the work of a greater being or destiny.._impervious.._He was a king and a God, therefore he was not dominated by other forces instead he controlled and bewitched others. They were after all his pawns in the end, every single one of them.._even you too Ichigo, though you are not aware of it, I devise your destiny._

Even at this very precise moment he could sense Ulquiorra and Orihime, both of their reiatsu softly entangling and enveloping one another, it resonated within the very air filling the pristine white room which his court now sat so attentively to his every action and spoken were of course oblivious to their reiatsu, so blindly was somewhat poetic, death and life, a hollow and a human finding not only solace in one another but an easily they were ensnared in his game.

_O' the beauty of deception. _However he could not deny that he was somewhat dissapointed in his most loyal espada, had he cast aside his position and honour all for the warmth of that girl.._My, my Ulquiorra, giving in so easily _he mused_ that simply won't do._

Looking outwards along the narrow table at his seated arrancars, the most equipped of their kind thus donning the title of _Espada. _In this case he had one arrancar specifically in mind, his quinto Nnoitra. It would do well for Nnoitra to learn his place, he had of recently begun to demonstrate an attitude that belong to an arrancar of a higher rank and ability than number five. A small lesson in humility would do know harm, but of course he was very easily replaceable if Ulquiorra was to take great offence to the intrusion.

It would all depend on Ulquiorra but more importantly on orihime, if she has enchanted him as profoundly as he believed then the quatro would punish the quinto for his undoubtedly lecherous tongue, but in rendering an espada immobile or decapitated without permission was cause for judgement and law. _My dear child, you would not want to anger your father and creator, not I._ Time would tell and theories were often always better put into practice than not.

''Nnoitra, go and find what is keeping Ulquiorra so long,...I'm sure our guest does not require his presence as much as I''

Nnoitra frowned, the trade mark smug expression becoming replaced by one of annoyance for being asked to go and search for his Superior, however he was not so innate and stupid as to question the command, Sosuke was king therefore his word was power. His law's were black and white, to defy orders meant death, where as to obey meant life until the next battle or demotion. Once again they were merely pieces to be moved accordingly to the chessboard and opposing forces.

Once again bearing that manical grin, Nnoitra departed the room but not before muttering sourly ''as you wish''.

Walking down the seemingly never ending halls of Las Noches, frustration coursed through his body towards Ulquiorra. A hatred boiling and festering like a disease, rising up and bursting for a release, more specifically for an opportunity to rip Ulquiorra into unidentifiable pieces. He could almost visualise his scythe swinging and slicing into the quatro, the feel of his blood running thick and heavy across his hands but above all he wanted watch him squirm in sheer un-distilled horror and anger as he ravaged Orihime Inoue.

Being the fifth espada in rank, one position below him he was reluctantly aware of his behaviour, he had in last noticed small changes within the fourth, that aloof nature becoming more prominent in conversations somehow like he was trying to protect the all he had noticed his possessive hollow nature beginning to rear its these occurrences were probably only in action for his _precious_sosuke-sama. He wondered what else the quatro did behind closed doors in her chamber and what it was keeping him so long.

_That damn Bastard! Ditching the meeting so he could fuck with that bitch._

Nnoitra snorted at his own thoughts, _as if he would touch that whore, he's got a stick too far up his own ass to touch 'trash' like her._

Rounding the corridor towards Orihimes cell a scent burned his nostrils, an unfamiliar yet unmistakable scent...his grin stretched wider threatening to tear his skin from the tension of the smile.

_Heh..perhaps I was wrong after all._

_

* * *

_

Orihime marveled at the strange almost enchanting dark beauty of Ulquiorra, The feel of his cool and sharp lips underneath her sensitive fingertips made her feel things she had never experienced before, the taste of his hot breath was somewhat similar to an elixir of Ecstasy, she couldn't help put open her mouth and suck those breaths into her own raw lungs, to fill her tired and weak body with warmth and pleasure.

His presence had the ability to Healeven the most aching wounds. A Revelation she had not truly realised until after the night he had held her so tightly as she slept, for once she had been free of dreams or nightmares, those dreams of her friends calling her home. It had been a relief without dreaming of her friends and ichigo..._ichigo always looking at me with such hurt and betrayal. But I must move on, or I'll break._

Between the kisses and gasps for air she had begun to feel her fingers itching to touch those black lips, to allow her fingertips to dance across them and feel their texture. She wondered how they felt after he had kissed her, did they change in temperature like her own which felt so hot and swollen. After building up the courage to take the action she caressed them, but she had not comprehended his reaction towards this simple act, It felt like her heart had momentarily stopped when he breathed out her name so hauntingly.

For an unknown reason he seemed to revel in the light touches her fingers made, but she believed that it was nothing compared to the body shattering bliss she was experiencing from this moment, Encased between the cold wall and his hard body she was in awe of the image before her, His head tilted back slightly, eyes closed causing his dark lashes to dust the teal markings. _Such pain and sadness, I will heal you.._

His lips parted beneath the contact of her finger pads, showing the pink lining of his mouth and for once he seemed at peace and vulnerable._So beautiful..._That pooling desire and pressure pulledtighter in her abdomen, an ache throbbing relentlessly within her. A need and true emptiness within her pleading for completion. It was such a foreign experience that nothing could have truly prepared her for.

Orihime leaned in once more, towards the sweetness of his lips,the strange salty and sweet escence similiar to the taste of tears. Her own mouth felt dry from the abscence, she wanted-No!_-Needed_ to feel him again against her. _So close. _They were only a small breath apart, her lips closing in to his own advancements. However before her wish and desire could be granted she felt his hands tightly grip the tops of her arms painfully, without understanding what was happening she felt cool air whipp her hair across her face and the sudden movement cause her neck to jerk roughly.

Disoriented from the rapid movement and blood forcefully rushing to her head made her even more unclear and unbalanced. Blood pounded loudly in her ears, her pulse beating furiously. Orihime stretched a hand out in front of herself to grip anything for support, this case being a chair.

She Leaned in against the chair to balance her equilibrium and tried to solve and rationalise what had just happened. The red headed girl then realised as she looked around thar she was across the other side of the room, at complete opposites to the wall she had been pressed heatedly against mere seconds ago. A surge of emotions hit her, surprise, confusion, hurt and finally embarrassment and rejection.

After having established her location Orihime searched franticaly for Ulquiorra, she found him Facing towards the door with his back to her. Standing coldly and distant like he had when she had been first brought here to las Noches, to her relief he was not as guarded like he had been back then, she could the tense setting of his shoulders. Apart from that though she could sense the tense atmosphere rolling off his body in waves.

'' Ulquiorra,..what is-''

Before she could finish her question Nnoitra entered the room, the door quivering from the force he had exerted on opening it. A jolt of fear and disgust rippled through her at the lecherous and libidinous smile that graced his lips upoon seeing her. The beady singular eye became even more slitted as his overly long branded tongue fell from his mouth to lick across his lips, the action elicited the notion of a hunter about to torture his prey before watching it's life fade only to devour it.

She felt fearful for Ulquiorra as well despite the obvious divergence in rank,his form so perfectly sculpted appeared fragile to the quintos own distorted body. If Ulquiorra had felt intimidated at that moment, he did not show any sign in his expressions or body language, instead that cool and composed mask fitted perfectly and revealed no flaws.

Nnoitra leaned back onto his ankles tilting his head up into the air before taking a hearty sniff, the very action revoltedOrihime.

''mmmm...I haven't had the_ pleasure_ to smell something so mouth watering in so long!''

His eye remained trained on the young girl, that one lustful eye undressing her from the stiff uniform, he practically relished in herflushed pink cheeks and messed hair, he imagined countless ways as to how to make her more breathless. The scent of her juices were like a kick in the gut- Maddening. He would fuck her dry..that was for sure. The quinto espada took a step towards the frightened girl, his hands itching to tear her apart.

Nnoitra had not completed the first step towads orihime, before Ulquiorra had a cero charged, its startling aqua light pulsing on his index finger directly placed on Nnoitra's sternum.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
